


[Podfic] I am Here

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Ghosts, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from fenellaevangela:What better way to prove that ghosts exist than to become a ghost herself?





	[Podfic] I am Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I am Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461289) by [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela). 



### I am Here

Duration: 0:05:58 (incl. brief outtakes) 

###### Download:

  * [Dropbox: MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a4pecd03qft8zj3/%5BOriginal%5D%20I%20am%20Here.mp3?dl=0) | 2.88 mb.
  * [Mediafire: M4A audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bg9v87u4ttb9pc7/%255BOriginal%255D_I_am_Here.m4a/file) | 2.99 mb.

  
---  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/390f145a8c1a821b16146c52e8e8655d/tumblr_ph7vwpaa391vo6bj7o2_500.jpg)

Cover by frecklebombfic  
Image by [Yener Ozturk](https://unsplash.com/@ynrozturk).   
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to fenellaevangela for having blanket permission to podfic! 
> 
> Thank you to vidriana for being my audience for the first read-through of this (which i almost definitely should have recorded), and then sitting through me trying to recreate that first performance with a mic running. 
> 
> \----
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments, which make the most enormous difference to me as a creator, and consider going to the original work to leave feedback there for the author too ❤️

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Are Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752553) by [Sevidri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevidri/pseuds/Sevidri)




End file.
